moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Face the Facebook Lover
Stuff First, every user who wants rights must make a Request for Rights. As you want rollback, you would make your request here. You have also stolen my signature as your talk link leads to mine. :As Luke has already said, if you want to be a Rollback, then you must make a RFR. This can be found here. Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Requests_for_rights [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Pedro']] ▪''' '''Honor yer Na n' Pa ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 14:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Please don't welcome users that have never made an edit here. There's no need for it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 12:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Linking notice Please do not link every word to a page. A lot of words already point to pages. We usually do it once, with characters and then perhaps trivia. I have already rollbacked a few saying this before. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 13:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Face, I finished your request of Marsha and Shoney, enjoy :) - http://prntscr.com/4494es [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] Lol Your making a lot of sigs, isn't there any pages to edit? I'm not saying you can't. Just making a point. xD [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 15:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) (P.S I am kinda a hypocrit because I am doing a lot on my userpage XD) Reply For the 6millionth time all my edits have a reason and I do NOT make pointless edits. Also, you cannot warn me, you aren't an Admin/RB/Crat. -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'''Mickey]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 11:18, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Please listen to Mickey. You have no right to tell him he has been doing pointless edits. It isn't like you haven't in the past. RFRB If I knew about this RFRB, I would have supported you. Try again and make another one. Winners always try again, they never give up. You're a winner, because I know you are going to become a RB. Good luck, Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hey Face, I forgot to give you the high quality version of your logo. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • UOTM Congrats, so far! You seem to be winning the UOTM! YAY! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Your featured user! You can put the template on userpage! UoTM Congrats on winning UOTM! I was very close to winning but I figured, why not give Face a chance because I already won lol. Again, Congrats :P • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Warning Chirpy has not been released? By removing that info you have added false information to the page. Do not do that again. :/ [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 07:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :O Do you play My Singing Monsters too!!! :O OMG Wanna add me! I'm 9316239CB, I have awesome islands especially my Plant Island! I'm glad that I saw your Pompom. Please add me... (cute puppy face). Easy It's Air, Ice and Plant, oh and do you have a username or something in MSM because I don't know who you are (I have ALOT of friends) and if you have added me or not. (I also wanna look at your islands and you to look at mine please). Strangeglove poster We have a page for Dr. Strangeglove's poster, please try and look around if we have certain pictures before uploading. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 05:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Them Shishis Those ShiShi pictures were terrible quality (and unneeded, but mostly the quality!) and should really not be added as wikia content unless we don't have anything else. Please keep this is mind. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 14:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC)